Tomb Wader
Tomb Wader is the twentieth level that appears in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. The general premise for this level is similar to Sphynxinator and Tomb Time, which involves Crash traveling through a pyamid avoiding ancient traps and enemies. Some of the enemies in this level include beetles, mummies with spiked coffins and Lab Assistants carrying ancient Egyptian shields. This level also features numerous paths that are filled with water. Crash must take precautions when taking these routes because when the water level is high, he will drown if he was in it. However, there are metal crates and platforms that are there to help Crash when the water level rises. The level also features a death route that contains the blue gem.thumb|300px|right Enemies * Spiked Coffin Mummy - These are Lab Assistants disguised as mummies hopping around in a coffin that contains spikes at the bottom of it. Crash will not be able to attack these mummies with regular attacks. The only way to kill them is either by jumping on their heads, or using the Wumpa Bazooka. * Shield Carrier - These goonies carry a shield and try to prevent Crash from proceeding on into the level. They can be defeated by simply spinning them away, or by jumping on them while their sheild is down. * Scarab Beetles - These beetles appear in the water section of the level. When the water level is low, they can be seen walking on it. However, when the water level raises, they can be seen flying above the water. Crash can simply jump on them or spin them away to defeat them. Trivia * This level has the longest time in the game to earn a Sapphire Relic. * Even if Crash is in deep water and crouches so he is fully submerged, he will not drown. * Through parts of the death route, the music changes back to the normal level music and then changes back to the death route music, this is because Crash goes close to where the main level is. * Its possible that the beetle at the beginning of the level is there as a reference for the player during the Time Trial. When the beetle reaches the right side and turns, the water level will drop, when the beetle reaches the left side and turns, the water rises. With good timing and speed, the player can use this beetle to know when to start the Time Trial and not get stopped by the water. * The outline of the 2x2x2 steel crates in this level, before they are triggered by the ! crates, are of one big cube rather than being the outline of 8 regular sized crates. * This is the only level in Crash 3 where an ! crate activates nitro crates from outline crates (in the bonus stage). As it also triggers a TNT crate to appear, there is a glitch that if you hit the nitro switch crate before you do the bonus stage, the TNT crate won't appear thus not enabling you to get all the boxes for the level. Considering the distance between the bonus and the nitro switch, as well as all the perils in between, this glitch is relatively unknown and rather insignificant. * This level is like King Too Uncommon level from Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced. Name origin The name of the level comes the popular gaming series Tomb Raider. Tomb Raider deals with an archaeologist by the name of Lara Croft, who travels through ancient tombs as a part of her adventure. The "Wading" part of the name comes from Crash traveling through the water portions of the level. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Levels